


high times

by dip_the_pip



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip_the_pip/pseuds/dip_the_pip
Summary: Phil finds Dan's secret in his closet





	high times

“How long have you kept this a secret from me?”

Dan groans, carding his fingers through his messy curls. “You knew I used back when I was a teen, why does it matter now?”

“Because we’ve got an image now, Dan, what if someone caught you?”

“I barely smoke, just when anxiety is really bad and I can’t sleep,” Dan gets up from the bed, going over to where Phil is standing, holding a little baggie of weed and a joint with his finger tips, like he’d get high just from contact. “I don’t have an issue.”

“If you need weed to help you, it’s a fucking issue, Dan.”

Dan snatches the items from Phil’s hands, tossing them back in the box and shoving it back into his wardrobe. “Can you shut the fuck up? I’ve been through so much bullshit, I just use it to take the edge off every once in a while.”

Phil steps away from Dan, crossing his arms over his chest. “How could you lie to me?”

“I wasn’t lying. It was more like, a secret I didn’t tell you abut because I knew you’d lose your shit. This is harmless. It’s legal in a lot of places.”

“It’s not legal here though, I don’t think you realize this.”

Dan groans. “It isn’t hurting anyone.”

“What about me? It’s hurting me.”

“You didn’t know shit until you went searching through my stuff.”

“I wasn’t searching through your stuff. I was looking for my hoodie.”

Dan walks out of their bedroom, going towards the living room. “It’s harmless, and you’re overreacting.

“Let me try then?”

Dan turns around, watching as Phil follows him. “Excuse me?”

“Let me get high.”

“No way!”

Phil shrugs. “You’re the one that said it’s harmless. If you think its no big deal, let me smoke with you.”

“Kath would murder me if she found out I’m the reason her baby boy smoked pot.”

Phil raises an eyebrow. “Then you have to stop.”

Dan stares at him, taking a deep breath.

-

They’re sat on a bench on their balcony, a blanket draped across their laps and the joint in Dan’s fingers. “Are you sure you wanna do this? You don’t have to, you don’t need to prove a point.” Dan says softly, fiddling with the lighter in his other hand.

“No. I want to do this. Maybe then I can understand where you’re coming from, or something like that.”

Dan nods, lighting up the joint and taking a puff and leaning back, inhaling deeply and slowly blowing out the smoke.

“Okay I know we’re like, fighting over you smoking, but that is kind of hot.” Phil says softly, looking at the joint as Dan hands it over. “What do I do?”

“Suck in gently, just a little bit. Don’t inhale completely. Blow it out.”

“Don’t inhale it?”

Dan shakes his head. “Not yet. It’ll hurt.”

Phil nods, shakily bringing the joint to his lips and sucking softly, immediately coughing and hacking. His eyes water as he hands it back to Dan. “Ow, that’s brutal. How do you find this enjoyable?”

Dan shrugs, taking another hit and exhaling slowly. “Helps me relax. Took some getting used to.”

“how does it get easier?”

Dan chuckles, turning towards Phil and pulling his knee to his chest. “Practice,” He takes another hit and inhales deeply. “C’mere,” he mumbles, leaning towards Phil and pulling him in for a kiss by the collar of his shirt. He exhales slowly into the kiss, running his fingers down Phil’s chest as he feels him inhale deeply. Dan pulls away, his hand resting on Phil’s stomach. Phil grins, coughing a little as he blows out the grey smoke.

“Well, that’s definitely a lot easier.” Phil whispers, leaning into Dan’s space, feeling the warmth radiating off him.

Dan wraps an arm around his shoulders, holding him to his chest and humming. “I know you don’t really like it, and you don’t have to pretend to be okay with it, but can I please keep it? There are just some nights…some nights are harder than others,” Dan sighs softly, rubbing his back slowly.

Phil tucks his face into the side of Dan’s neck, sighing. “Fine, I can be okay with it. But if it becomes a bad problem, we gotta talk about it, alright?”

Dan nods, kissing the top of his hair and passing the joint back to Phil. “Wanna try again?” 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @dip-the-pip


End file.
